


Let Your Heart Be Light

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: When her niece is sick in the hospital at Christmas, Cormoran does what he can to comfort and support Robin.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of slightly angsty fluff for your Christmas. All will be will in the end! Takes place Christmas 2015, with some liberties taken. 
> 
> Part 2 will be posted on Christmas Day!

Late December fell upon London in a blanket of light snow. Robin shivered and pulled her wool coat closer, wishing she’d worn more layers today. Thankfully, she’d been sensible enough to make sure she had her beanie, gloves, scarf, and wellies. It was the Friday before Christmas and the streets were bustling with last-minute shoppers, children off from school, and families soaking in the holiday cheer. 

Robin walked the few blocks from the tube station to Denmark Street, feeling both lightened by the promise of Christmas in the air, and somewhat saddened by the fact that she wouldn’t be in Masham with her family for the holiday. Though it had been over a year since she’d signed her divorce papers, she couldn’t stand the thought of being in the same place as her ex-husband and his new family. Her mother had been disappointed in her decision not to return home for yet another Christmas, but Robin remained steadfast in her decision. She’d resolved to work through the weekend, spend Christmas Eve at Nick and Ilsa’s, along with Strike, then have a quiet Christmas breakfast at home with Max and Wolfgang the morning of. 

When Robin finally reached the door of the agency’s building at Denmark Street, she entered and paused at the landing to shake the snow from her clothes. Upon hearing a set of rather loud footsteps above her, she looked up into the twinkling eyes of her partner, Cormoran Strike. He was tall and bulky, a solid bloke who, despite his height, was only a few inches taller than Robin. However, while standing a few steps above her, he appeared much larger and bear-like. Robin shivered deeply, whether or it was from the cold, or the unexpected pleasure brought on by the presence of her partner, she wasn’t sure. 

“Hiya!” she called, smiling. 

“Mmph-morning,” he replied, his voice soft and velvety, despite the mouth full of biscuit he was inhaling on his way out the door. 

“Bit early for biscuits, no?” she teased. 

“Ellacott, it’s never too early for biscuits.” 

Robin threw her hands up in surrender, still smiling at the sight of him. Though he appeared gruff and menacing at times, she knew that he wouldn’t hurt a fly. In fact, he was more teddy bear than grizzly...most days. She appeared to have caught him on a good day and she was glad to catch sight of his smile before he left for whatever surveillance job was on the rota for the day. 

“Where are you off to?” she asked casually, glancing toward the door. 

“I’m headed to keep an eye on Two Times’ new girl. Works at a toy store about twenty minutes out.”

“Ah, well, at least you can kill two birds with one stone and pick up presents for the boys?”

“ _Not_ that kind of toy store, Ellacott,” Strike informed her, making direct eye contact. 

She awkwardly held his gaze for a moment before realization sank in. “Oh... _OH...God,”_ she exclaimed, a subtle pink flush taking over her porcelain cheeks. “He certainly does pick them, doesn’t he?”

“Aye,” responded a man’s voice that wasn’t Strike’s. The pair turned to see their third partner, Sam Barclay, coming down the stairs behind Strike. “Mornin’, Robin. I’m aff tae see whit A can dae aboot Mary Poppins...hopin tae get some pictures wi’ the dad.”

“Alright, Sam,” Robin called, smiling in response. She stepped to the side so the men could pass. After Barclay left, Robin passed Strike on the stairs as he headed toward the door. 

“Oh...Robin,” Strike called after her, and she turned to face him. “You all set for Nick and Ilsa’s tomorrow?”

“Yeah, shouldn’t be a problem,” she smiled, nodding at her partner.

“Great,” Strike confirmed, returning her smile as he reached for the door handle. He turned to leave, then looked back at her once more, waiting with bated breath for an answer to the question that was about to cross his lips. “Tottenham tonight?”

A warm smile spread over Robin’s face. She felt light and giddy at the offer, but hoped she didn’t appear overenthusiastic. “Yeah, alright. Meet you at 6?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Cheers,” he nodded. With that, Strike turned and headed off into the snow, leaving a flushed and happy Robin on the stairs behind him.

When Robin arrived at the front office of the agency, she found Pat Chauncey, the office manager, seated at her desk, typing away on her keyboard. She was humming along to Christmas Carols and smiled when Robin entered. “Mornin’, Robin,” she called. 

“Morning, Pat. You seem cheery?”

“Of course I am! It’s almost Christmas. You don’t seem too unhappy yourself,” the older woman replied, with a knowing look on her face. 

Robin felt a heated flush creep up her neck as she removed her outerwear. “I take it you ran into Sam and Strike on the stairs?”

“I did, yeah,” Robin confirmed, smiling to herself. “What’d you get him for Christmas? He better not have gotten you bloody chocolates again,” Pat groaned. 

Robin snorted at her co-worker’s complaining, though pulled a serious face. “No danger of that again, I don’t think. I’m pretty sure he’s learned his lesson. I’ll be here most of the day if you need me, Pat. I just have a meeting with Sam after lunch.”

“Alright, then,” Pat replied, waving her off. 

Robin entered the office, collapsed in her rolling chair on her side of the partner’s desk, and exhaled deeply, sitting up straight in an attempt to prep herself for the hours of research and paperwork that lay before her. 

It was no use. Her mind kept wandering back to Strike. His smile as they’d passed on the stairs, the velvety timbre of his voice as he teased her about Two Times, and the ridiculous way in which he scarfed down his breakfast biscuits. She wondered if he ate other things as enthusiastically as he ate biscuits…

Banishing the thought from her mind, she shook her head and set to work, remaining at her desk until lunchtime. She only stopped when her stomach growled, and she returned to the outer office to eat the rest of her sandwich from the previous day. 

After lunch, Robin met with Barclay at a nearby cafe for a cuppa and a review of the photos he’d taken of Mary Poppins, a nanny to one of London’s most famous socialites. She was a serial homewrecker who slept with the husbands of her employers, then blackmailed them for hundreds of thousands of dollars. With each new family, she obtained a new identity and a new name. This particular socialite had too many friends that had been affected by the woman, and suspected that her husband was cheating, and had decided to take matters into her own hands. She’d hired the agency to investigate the woman and collect evidence.

Robin walked through the bitter cold, snow crunching beneath her boots as she pressed on toward the cafe. She found Barclay in the corner and headed to the counter to order each of them a coffee. When she returned, Barclay was opening up a brown envelope with several developed prints, clearly depicting their mark in compromising positions with her most recent victim. These, combined with financial records, recorded phone calls, and CCTV footage would be more than enough for the woman to be found guilty of her crimes, Robin was sure of it.

“Well done, Barclay,” she praised the Scot. “Looks like we’ll be able to close this one before the holiday.”

“What’ve ye got goin’ on this weekend?” Barclay asked, sipping on his coffee. 

“Just having drinks with Strike tonight, then dinner at Nick and Ilsa’s on Christmas Eve. Not going home this year. Can’t stand the pity at this point, you know.”

“Yeah A understand,” he replied noncommittally. “So ye an’ Strike been gettin’ pretty cozy lately, yeah?”

Robin’s face warmed at the mention of her partner. “Yeah, we get on well,” she replied, equally noncommittal. “What?” she asked, noticing Barclay’s curious tone. “Sam, what?” she repeated when she received no response.

“It’s just...A don’t understand why ye aw aren’t together yet, especially after everything with the Bamborough case last year. 

“It’s...com-” Robin started.

“Oy, don’t give me any o' that ‘it’s complicated’ bullshite. Ye an A both know that ye two are just too fuckin’ scared tae admit that you’d be perfect together.

“Christ,” Robin swore, rolling her eyes. “You sound like Ilsa.”

“No sure whit ye expected, mate. Whan ye two act the way ye do an’ you’re the only ones who don’t know ye should be together…” Sam took a final long slug of his coffee and gave Robin a knowing look. “Alright, alright. I’m pissin’ aff now. The wife’s got a bunch o Christmas shite for me tae do.”

“Ah, but you know you love her.”

“Course A do. Love her, don’t love the shite.”

“Fair enough,” Robin smiled as Sam leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Happy Christmas, Robin. Ye never know what might happen if ye let him in.”

“Bye, Sam,” Robin called after him, sullenly stirring what remained of the coffee in her cup. Sighing, Robin left her cup on the counter and headed back out into the snow, venturing home to prepare for the rest of the evening.

By five-thirty, the skies were dark and gray and the sun had nearly dipped below the horizon. The weather hadn’t improved since that afternoon and left Robin with little option but to wear dark jeans and her boots for the tube ride and short walk to The Tottenham. She opted for a pale blue sweater and light makeup, and placed her hair in a half-up style. After walking and feeding Wolfgang for the evening, she set out to meet Strike. 

***

Meanwhile, the man in question had finally selected a shirt that might be appropriate for an evening out with the woman he was undoubtedly attracted to. Strike cursed himself for getting caught up in the details. It was their regular weekly Friday night Tottenham debrief. They’d done this nearly every week for the past year and a half. There was nothing new, nothing special about this evening. Except... _maybe._

The possibility of being with Robin always floated around them and between them. It was on his mind whenever she was near, and even when she wasn’t. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand to _not_ be with her. Something about the holiday season had always affected Strike. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t celebrate holidays growing up in Leda’s shadow. Maybe it was because he missed so many while he was in the army. By the time he was able to appreciate Christmas for what it was, he was fat, crippled, and alone. But Strike always clung to hope that some _miracle_ would happen to him, that he’d finally find what he’d always been looking for. Maybe this year would be different. 

After boarding, riding, and exiting the tube, Strike made his way to his favorite pub in all of London. After ordering a pint for him, and a glass of Robin’s favorite wine, he settled into their usual booth and waited. Right on cue, Robin arrived at six sharp. She entered the pub and shook the snow from her jacket and hair, hung her jacket and scarf on a nearby coat rack, and caught Strike’s eye, beaming at him. 

To Strike, she was a vision, even in her most casual outfit. Her long, lean legs were covered in dark denim and she wore a fitted light blue sweater that showed just enough of the creamy, lightly freckled skin at her chest and neck to get his heart racing. Her golden hair was luminous and shining, pulled away from her face to showcase her bright blue eyes, and cascaded down her shoulders and back. 

“Hiya,” she greeted as she approached, waving awkwardly...adorably. 

“Hello,” he replied as he rose to greet her and kissed her on the cheek. Her skin was cool beneath his warm lips. Her cheeks were a rosy blush color as the heat of the atmosphere also kissed her skin, warming her all over. “Glad you made it,” he told her smiling. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” she assured him. “This for me?” she gestured toward the glass of wine.

“Yeah, just ordered. How was the commute?” 

Robin raised her glass to Strike in thanks and took a sip, reveling in its sweetness. “Not too bad, little wet though. How’d it go with Two Times’ girl today?”

“Same as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. How about with Sam and Mary Poppins?” 

Robin pulled the envelope from her bag and slid it across the table for him to examine. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back giving him a smug look. 

“ _Damn_ , these are good.”

Robin gave a knowing nod, then blushed as she watched Strike turn a photo upside down in order to get a better glimpse at the angle. “How is that even…?” he trailed off. 

She put a hand up to stop him from continuing his question. “I don’t even want to go there,” she replied, giving every attempt not to blush at the many unbelievable positions Mary Poppins had been in with her most recent partner.

Strike shook his head and replaced the pictures in the envelope, handing it back to Robin. “I told Sam we’d likely closed it, we can wrap it up after Christmas, I suppose.”

“Good enough,” Strike agreed, taking a long pull on his near-empty pint. “Give them one more happy holiday together.”

A companionable silence fell between the pair as they sipped at their drinks and looked anywhere but at each other. Finally, their eyes met and Robin couldn’t make herself look away. Strike’s dark eyes glowed with a warmth she wasn’t quite used to, but it made her happy nonetheless. 

“So-” Strike started, straddling the line of the no man’s land that had been between them for so long. However, he was interrupted by the buzzing of Robin’s phone on the table. She picked it up and gazed at the contact name. “So sorry...it’s my brother? He never calls. Let me just…” she gestured to indicate that she was going to step away, and Strike nodded in understanding. 

He watched her closely, but subtly, though her facial expression remained largely unreadable. When she turned away from him, he ordered them both another drink and waited for what felt like forever. After a few more moments, she returned, though was very different than she’d been before. Her eyes were glazed, her cheeks were slightly paler, and her expression was drawn. Strike immediately knew that something was wrong. “What is it?” he asked, his brows knit together in concern.

She sat down in the booth before answering. “It’s my niece, Annabel, she...my brother...they’re at the hospital. She’s had several seizures. They’re telling him it’s serious…”

“What do you need?” he asked, his focus solely on her. 

“I have to go,” she whispered, willing tears not to form in her eyes more than they already had. “I’m so sorry, Cormoran.”

“No, it’s alright. Come on, let’s get a taxi.”

She sniffed and nodded as Cormoran covered their bill and they stepped out into the bitter cold together. He placed a gentle hand on the small of her back and Robin leaned into it slightly, relishing the prolonged feeling of his solid hand steadying her. After a few moments, a taxi rolled up and took them back to Robin’s.

Strike hesitated only momentarily before seeing the look in Robin’s eyes. She reached for his hand and he knew that he’d stay with her for as long as he could. “Come up?” she whispered, and he nodded his consent. After tipping the cabbie, he followed her into the house, where she immediately headed to her bedroom to change and pack a holdall. 

“Will you drive, or take the train?” Cormoran called as he waited patiently by the door, hands in his pockets. 

“God, I hadn’t even considered,” she called, her voice muffled as she hurried to undress and gather supplies for her bag. “I suppose I’ll take the Land Rover?”

“Might be the best thing to get you through the ice and snow safely.” 

“I’ll take you home on my way out?”

“Nah, don’t worry about me. I’ll get a cab.”

Robin returned to the door, bag in hand, ready to leave. “You will not,” she chided him. 

Strike chuckled. Even at the height of a family emergency, she never failed to consider him. 

The pair bade a quick goodbye to Wolfgang and headed to the spot where the Land Rover was parked. The machine was large and cold, but would get Robin to Yorkshire safely. Though Strike would be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned about her driving alone. 

“You’re sure you’ll be alright?”

“Think so…” Robin trailed as she navigated the wet, icy streets back to Denmark Street.

“Did they say what caused it?” 

Robin shook her head. “Runs in the family though. I had seizures too, but outgrew them by the time I started school. Hers are much more serious than mine were.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I hope she’s alright.”

Robin nodded and murmured her thanks, and the conversation between them fell into a quiet pause.

After what seemed like only a few short moments, Robin whipped the vehicle in front of the agency and Strike started to open his door. But before he could turn to leave, he felt Robin’s hand on his shoulder and he shifted to face her. 

She reached out a hand to stroke the stubble on his face momentarily, and his eyes fluttered closed at the feel of her featherlight fingers against his skin. It was all he could do not to groan on the spot. He leaned into her touch and placed his hand over hers. She started to pull away, but he caught her hand between his own and brought his lips to it, kissing the bare skin on the back of her hand. Robin inhaled deeply, reveling in the feel of his soft lips against her skin.

The moment was over just as quickly as it had started. She found Strike looking at her, intently. “Call me when you get there, okay?”

“It’ll be la-”

“I don’t care. Call me so I know you’re safe?”

She agreed. “I will.”

He started to leave. 

“Cormoran?”

“Mmm?” he hummed.

“Hold onto your thought, okay? From before my brother called? Don’t let it go.”

Little did she know, he couldn’t, even if he tried. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin drives home and goes to the hospital to see Annabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the fluffy conclusion of our Christmas story! Three days after it was initially promised!
> 
> Enjoy, and Happy Belated Christmas to you all!

By the time Robin reached Masham, she was exhausted. The drive in the wet snow and dark surroundings had been long and rather treacherous. She’d had to pull over several times for a brief rest at a petrol station along the way. Thankfully, she was a confident and skilled driver and the roads had not intimidated her at all. She survived on toffees, hot tea, and thoughts of Strike. 

When she pulled up at the A&E nearest her parent’s house, it was just after midnight on Christmas Eve. She parked in the car park and shivered in the cold steel trap of her trusty Land Rover. She longed to call Strike like she’d promised, but she needed to get somewhere warm first. 

She gathered her bag and headed toward the main entrance. Robin shivered and sighed upon entering the main waiting area, where she immediately saw her mother and father seated. Michael and Linda Ellacott were holding each other’s hands tightly, looking toward the currently empty nurse’s station. They were so preoccupied that they barely noticed Robin approach them. 

“Mum, Dad?” Robin called gently, so as not to scare them. 

“Oh, Robin!” her mother cried, leaping to her feet and pulling Robin close. “I didn’t know you were coming?” Linda pulled back and grasped Robin’s shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to her nearly-frozen cheek. 

“Yeah, Stephen called a few hours ago and I just...got here as quick as I could. I didn’t want to worry anyone.”

Michael Ellacott stepped forward to greet his daughter, wrapping her in his arms. Robin relished the feel of being in her father’s arms. There was nothing like a hug from your father. The waves of worry radiated off of him and into the way in which he clutched his only daughter. Robin broke away to inquire after her baby niece. “How is she? Have they found anything out?”

“Nothing more than we knew a few hours ago, I imagine. We’ve been waiting for an update, but the signal in the hospital’s no good, so we haven’t heard from Stephen or Jenny. The nurses have been busy with the Christmas rush. Seems everyone’s getting sick or injured around here tonight.

“What can I do? Do you all need something to drink? Or do you want to go home and get some sleep? I can take over and keep you updated if anything changes.”

“No, Robin, we couldn’t imagine. You’ve just driven all this way in the cold. Why don’t you head to the house and get a good night’s rest? We’ve only been here a short time. Come back and relieve us in the morning, yeah?”

“Yeah, alright,” she agreed. Robin was secretly relieved, though she of course wouldn’t have had any problem remaining at the hospital with her parents. At least now, she’d be able to grab a hot shower and some sleep before returning in the morning. Most importantly, she’d be able to call Strike and let him know that she’d arrived safely. 

“I’ll come back early, so you all can get some rest.”

“Sounds good, love,” Linda responded. 

“Call me if anything changes and I’ll be here, no questions, alright?” 

“We will, darling,” Michael promised. 

Robin kissed them both goodbye, headed back to the Land Rover, and drove the thirty-minute stretch of winding road that led to her parent’s home. Upon entering the house, she was immediately greeted by her Labrador, Rowntree, who seemed to sense her worry. He immediately licked her hand and nuzzled against her legs, begging for scratches. Robin obliged the Lab for a few moments before heading up to her childhood bedroom. It was just as she’d left it on her last visit, which had been on an obscure weekend over the summer when she was certain the new Cunliffe family wouldn’t be in town. 

She dropped her holdall on the floor and stripped, heading to the adjoining bathroom to wash up. Afterward, she put on her pajamas and made herself a hot cup of tea before bed. She was delighted when Rowntree joined her in bed, settling beside her, and keeping the lower half of her body warm. 

Just before settling in with a book, Robin reached for her phone to call Strike. He picked up on the first ring.

“Hi,” his velvety voice said into her ear, causing her to practically melt on the spot. 

“Hi,” she replied, reaching lazily to scratch Rowntree’s ears. “Were you sitting on the phone?” she joked. 

He chuckled lightly, but didn’t answer her directly. “I suppose you’ve made it one piece, then?”

“I have. Just tucked in with Rowntree. I stopped by the hospital, but there hadn’t been any new information. Mum and Dad hadn’t heard anything for hours. I’ll go back in the morning after I get some sleep.”

“Sounds like a good plan. I truly hope she’s alright, Robin.”

“I know, thanks Strike. It means a lot. And thanks...for being there tonight. Not sure I would have been as okay as I was if you hadn’t been around. Happy Christmas Eve, by the way,” she added.

“Happy Christmas Eve. Will you keep me updated? I want to know that you’re okay.”

Robin felt a surge of warmth within her chest at her partner’s words. She assured him that she would in fact keep him updated as soon as she received any new information. At that moment, her eyes began to drift closed, but immediately fluttered open at the timbre of Strike’s voice crackling through her phone. “Get some rest, Ellacott. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Mmmkay,” she murmured sleepily. “Cormoran?”

“Mmm?” he hummed, patiently waiting for her to continue.

“Miss you, Cormoran.”

He was quiet for a moment, before affirming her sentiment. “I miss you too, Ellacott. Speak soon.” With that, Strike disconnected and Robin fell asleep, clutching her phone to her chest, with a smile on her face and Strike’s words echoing in her mind.

***

The next morning, Robin awoke to her phone blaring its absurd ringtone and Rowntree licking at her face, ready for his morning meal. She quickly sat up in bed and put the phone to her ear without even looking at the contact name. “H’lo?” she murmured as she ran a hand through her mussed hair. 

“Hello, love.”

“Hi, Mum,” she replied, pulling her phone back to glance at the time. _6:30 am._ She groaned, but returned the phone to her ear. “How’s things?”

“Still nothing new,” Linda sighed. “Your dad and I dozed in shifts last night, just in case the doctors came by, but no one ever did.”

“Alright, well give me an hour and I’ll be there to relieve you guys, okay?” 

“Alright, love. See you soon.”

Robin arrived back at the hospital and her parents returned back to the family home. Time passed quickly as Robin busied herself with some remote agency work from her laptop. If she was going to be stationary for most of the day, she decided to make the best of it and conduct some research and respond to emails. 

She’d texted Cormoran briefly to let him know that she was back at the hospital and there’d been no new information, though hadn’t received a response from him. 

Before she even realized it, the afternoon had come and gone and Stephen and Jenny finally emerged from the A&E looking haggard and worried. 

“Hey Robs,” Stephen greeted her, giving her a short hug. Robin also offered a hug to Jenny, who had very recently been crying. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, turning to her brother. “She’s had another seizure overnight. They’re continuing to monitor her. They think she may have Epilepsy, Robs. They’re running more tests on her tomorrow.”

“Christ,” Robin swore, pulling her brother in for another hug. “I’m so sorry. You two must be exhausted. Why don’t you go home and get some rest, I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Her brother and sister-in-law looked relieved. “We’ve already added you and Mum and Dad to the list of approved people who can stay with her, so that shouldn’t be an issue. We’ll come back in a few hours, I swear Robs. I think we both just need a hot shower and something that isn’t a vending machine snack for food.”

“No problem, I’ll be right here, okay? I’ll call you if the doctor has any information.”

With that, Stephen and Jenny lead Robin back to her baby niece’s hospital room. The scene before her was not exactly what she’d expected. Her niece was resting comfortably, with an IV in her small hand.

“They want to keep her calm while she’s in here,” Stephen explained. “Can’t have her moving all about. They’re also giving her medicine to keep the seizures at bay, but it’s only a temporary fix. She’s been groggy, though wakes up crying sometimes. She just woke up an hour ago so hopefully, we’ll be right back before it happens again. If it does, I know she’ll be alright with you. She may not understand what’s happening, but she’ll know it’s you.”

“Sorry there’s not much else to do back here,” Jenny explained. “Signal’s shit, but you can always go into the waiting area if there’s anything new.”

“Alright, I’ve got it. You two get home and I’ll see you in a few hours.”

With that, Stephen and Jenny gave Robin and their daughter kisses goodbye and promised to return within a few hours. Robin turned to her niece and reached for her hand, bringing it to her lips. She admired the little girl’s dark ringlets and pouty lips. She certainly had the “Ellacott Nose” as dubbed by her father. The little girl had just turned two in the fall and was as feisty as they come. She took after her Aunt Robin in so many ways that it’d become rather uncanny. Though Robin held very little fond memories of Annabel’s early years, as the little girl grew older and more intelligent, she had captured Robin’s heart more than she ever thought possible.

Now she was here, in this hospital bed, on Christmas Eve of all days and Robin’s heart ached for her. Robin found herself seated in the uncomfortable chair beside Annabel’s bed, reaching for her niece’s small, warm hand. She sat and stroked it for a long time, wanting to let her know that her aunt was there for her.

The afternoon bled into evening and the sky outside grew dark. Robin left to stretch her legs and grab a cup of tea, but was never gone for more than a few moments. Thus far, Annabel had been quiet and peaceful. The nurses came in every two hours to check her vitals and IVs, but no doctors had been in. Robin busied herself with a game on her phone for a bit, before her thoughts turned to Strike. She wanted to speak with him, to hear his voice. She missed him and wanted him to know. Robin truly hoped she’d imagined telling him so on the phone the previous evening. As thoughts of her partner continued to lull about in her mind, Robin leaned her head against the side of Annabel’s bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

***

Robin awoke with a start at the feeling of a gentle hand on her shoulder. Thinking it might be Stephen and Jenny, she turned around to greet them with a sleepy smile. Instead, she found Annabel’s new nurse introducing herself at the start of her shift. 

“Hi, I’m Gale,” the older woman said to Robin, smiling. “I’ll be taking care of Annabel until tomorrow. Are you her aunt Robin?”

Robin nodded, “I am,” she replied, glancing at her watch. _Nearly midnight_. “Gosh, it’s so late. Her parents should be back at any time.”

“Yes, they called the nurse’s station just as the shift changed and said they’d be here in a half-hour or so.”

“Oh, good, good,” Robin responded. “Happy Christmas...I suppose it is technically the day now.”

“So it is. Happy Christmas to you too,” the friendly nurse replied while holding a thermometer to Annabel’s forehead. “There’s someone who’s coming around to visit all the children, and he’s making his way here in a few moments. Would it be alright for him to come in?”

“Is it a doctor?” Robin asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

“No, it isn’t. Someone a bit more magical, I suppose. Says he’s come all the way from the North Pole,” she smiled and winked. “Annabel is his last stop.”

After Gale had finished taking Annabel’s vitals, she informed Robin that she'd be back in two hours. “Annabel’s visitor will be in shortly.”

Robin nodded in response and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes fluttered closed for what only felt like a few moments before she heard a creak and a light knock at the door. 

“Come in!?” she called lightly, waiting for whoever it was to enter. When they did, she let out a small gasp and her hand flew to her face, hiding a small smile.

The man was tall, perhaps as tall as Strike. He wore a red suit, a jaunty cap, and a large false beard and white hair that covered most of his face. He had deliciously warm brown eyes that practically twinkled when he saw her. She couldn't see his face, but she had a feeling he might be smiling. After all, who could dress up as Santa Clause and _not_ smile?

“Hiya, Santa” Robin said lightly, greeting the man dressed as Santa before her. He had a large green bag on his back that she presumed was filled with presents for all the children in the emergency.

His voice rumbled deep and low in his chest as he let out a “Ho-Ho-Hello to you too,” in a deep, velvety chortle. Robin was taken aback by the familiarity of his laugh, however manufactured it might have been. She continued the conversation out of politeness to the man. “Mighty late for you, don't you have some places to be tonight?”

He nodded, slipping his bag from his back and gesturing toward Annabel. “Who do we have ’ere?” he asked, his accent thick and muddled beneath the false beard. 

“This is Annabel.”

“You ‘er mother?” he asked gruffly. 

“No,” Robin denied, though clarified her relationship immediately. “I'm her aunt. Her mother and father should be around soon. You visiting all the kids tonight?” 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Least I could do. My nephew was in the hospital a few years ago.”

Robin felt a strange tug within her stomach at the mention of this, but the butterfly-wing feeling disappeared as quickly as it arrived and the conversation continued.

The man reached into his bag and pulled out a large, brown bear and handed it to Robin. “For when she’s awake,” he told her. As he handed her the bear, their hands brushed ever-so-slightly, and Robin felt a spark as they made contact with each other. She once again dismissed the feeling. This man was nothing more than a nice stranger, giving back on Christmas Day. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, glancing back to her sleeping niece once more, before turning back to the man. 

“She’ll be alright,” he told her, his voice faltering only slightly.

Robin’s eyes met his as soon as the words escaped him. They were the deepest of dark browns, warm and friendly. He seemed lost for a moment before he came to his senses, eyes shining in the harsh glow of the fluorescent lights. She thought she detected a hint of familiarity in them but at that moment, Stephen and Jenny entered the room, momentarily surprised to see a man dressed as Santa.

He perked up right away, offering them a hearty greeting. Before he turned to leave, he looked to Robin, “Merry Christmas, Robin,” he told her. With that, he exited the room while Stephen and Jenny discussed developments with Robin. 

After a few moments, a thought came to Robin, and she apologized to Stephen and Jenny before running out of the hospital room. She promised she'd return as soon as possible.

Grabbing her coat, Robin hurried to the nurse’s station, asking which way the man had gone. The only nurse on duty pointed to the direction in which Robin had initially entered. She saw no one in the main lobby that looked like the man she'd encountered. It wasn't until she looked outside that she saw a flash of red, and the faint orange glow of a cigarette being lit. She smiled, and rushed toward the main door, though slowed herself so as not to appear too eager.

She smiled when she saw his chestnut locks mussed from his hat. Robin walked up to him, but he continued looking forward, smoking his cigarette. 

After a moment, she addressed him. “Never told you my name, but you already know that. How'd you manage it?” she asked, curiously.

“Borrowed it from Nick. He does it for the kids in the hospital every year. He usually has to stuff himself with pillows to look the part.”

“You look the part perfectly,” she told him, grinning. “Maybe you should take over.”

“No kids want to see a fat, angry bastard like me as their Santa.”

“No, but some of the mums might…” At this, Robin clapped a hand over her mouth, attempting to hide a knowing smile. The comment had earned her an eyebrow raise from Strike. 

“Oh, really now?” he asked, his brow arched. “Does that include beautiful aunts too?” he asked, shamelessly teasing her. 

Robin felt herself blush, the cold wind stinging her warming cheeks. 

Strike stubbed out his cigarette and turned to face her, a knowing look in his eyes.

“You hate hospitals…”

“I hate them less when you're in them,” he shrugged.

“So how'd you get here?” she asked casually, looking around for his car. 

“Cab.”

“Bollocks! That must have been expensive. You didn't just want to w-”

“-No,” Strike interrupted. “I didn't want to wait. You were here and you needed m- someone - You were that person for me once, and I wanted to return the favor. 

“So you paid for a four-hour cab ride?”

“No, I bloody didn't!” he exclaimed.

“Then how?”

“Turns out when you're a Santa trying to get to a sick girl on Christmas Eve, people are a lot kinder than you usually expect. I traded hands a few times on the journey, but it was worth it. Worth it to see the look on your face and to…”

“To what?” she breathed, her voice wavering slightly at the uncertainty of this delicate thing that stood on the precipice between them. 

“Well…” he trailed off, moving a step closer to her. Before he allowed himself to continue, he pulled back and shook his head, but she caught his hand. It felt solid and warm in hers, despite the cold surrounding them. 

Robin’s fingers became interwoven with his as they moved closer toward each other. “You didn’t come all this way for nothing, Strike…so what did you come here for?” When he refused to look at her, Robin reached a palm to his cheek, bringing his face back toward her. With his face nestled beneath her palm, he nuzzled against her hand, placing his own, solid one over hers. He lightly kissed her wrist and she sucked in a breath at the feeling of his lips against her skin.

“I came here because I wanted you to know that you weren’t alone. I wanted to be there for you, especially after what you did for me with Jack. And I held onto my thought like you asked me to...”

She waited.

“I wanted to tell you all the things I couldn’t...that day in the hospital car park. When we…”

“Yes,” she gasped, reaching a hand to her lips, vaguely recalling the feel of his lips pressed against hers. 

“My thought was that I didn't want it to be an accident,” he replied, the words rolling off his tongue before he'd even considered them.

“What?”

“I wanted it to be real. The kiss. Us. I never wanted it more than I did at that moment. Well, except for maybe now.”

“Oh…” she trailed off. 

“But if you don't, it's…”

Before he could finish, he felt Robin shift and press herself against him. Her arms were around his neck, pulling him down to meet her mouth faster than he could get the words out. The kiss was chaste at first, but ever so slowly, Strike melted into her, putting all the years of concealed feelings into this one meaningful act. If it was the only kiss he ever got from her, he wanted to remember it for the rest of his life. He hoped he conveyed everything he felt for her into his kiss, but just in case, he pulled back from her slowly. 

“That day, I wanted to say that I couldn't stand to be without you. I wanted you as more than just my friend and partner. I wanted us to be together. And I still do want all of those things.”

“Cormoran…”

“It's okay, you don't have to say anything now. I know you need to be with your family, but I just wanted you to know.” He looked back toward the hospital. “Life is short...it can change instantly. I didn't want something to change, and not have told you the truth.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, reaching up to brush away a stray tear from the corner of her eyes. She reached for the Santa hat that had fallen on the ground at some point in the past few minutes and brushed it off, placing it on her head. “I want all of those things too,” she told him, beaming her biggest smile up at him. 

She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Got any more presents in your sack, Mr. Clause?”

“Loads,” he chuckled, holding onto her tightly. 

“Great, let's go make some more deliveries while we wait for Annabel to wake up.”

“Happy Christmas, Robin,” Strike told her, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. 

“Happy Christmas,” she replied as she led him back into the hospital, both of them full of bright hope for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons, or @thegreendress!


End file.
